Hybrid camera array technology is a fundamental revolution in imaging industry which typically includes an array of cameras with different sensors, lens, and controls. A hybrid camera array can enable many compelling user experiences, including three-dimensional (3D) media capture, high dynamic range (HDR) imaging, easy editing tools, augmented reality and interaction, high-speed video, and many more, on mobile, ultra-mobile, desktop and television platforms, etc. Hybrid camera array technology is fast growing and becoming increasingly important; however, applying traditional techniques can be inefficient.